THE MAN ON THE MOON
by Jordantheemo
Summary: this story is about a generation of gods and they have to beat the one who started it all. the one man who can stop the death is the last blood line of the moon family and i don't want to give to much away so read the story ok and you will seep


Finished on Tue May 15, 2018

THE MAN ON THE MOON

A fiction story by Jordan Henderson

Credit to..also jordan henderson

The man on the moon is going to be awesome

Enjoy :)

Ch 1 Tommy Moon

The moon was as bright as the sun in the day, "Mother why can't I go outside",mother replied "Because Tom I can't protect you from him any more" I asked "who mother?" "Your brother..." was all she could say. "Mother, you said brother went to that dark hole in the ground." That conversation was in 1991. Tom has not seen the outside world ever again. 2018 today tom is in his room his mother is on her deathbed. As tom's mother dies in his hands she says one final death wish, "tommy don't go to the moon". After that tom went to the living room and just sat down and thinks when he hears a faint voice, "come to the moon brother come and get the power of life."

Tom got a life outside the house after that he has a family his wife's name is tracy and his daughters name is wonda. Tom and Tracy are going throw some family photos and tom found some with his mother in them, "hey tracy come look at this", "what is it tom?" tom falls back with fear. "Omg!", "what is it tom?! Tell me". "It's nothing i thought i saw my brother and…..my ...father?" "think?" "isn't your father the moon God the one who." "ya that's dear old dad for ya", " do you have any powers?", " powers why would i have power…..and how would you know?" "Don't worry about it ok"she winks at him, "ok fine i trust you".

The next day tom and wakanda were playing in the sand when out of nowhere wanda lifts up a pile of sand with her

powers tom knew his daughter had powers but she never used them at that moment she said something that shocked tom, "hey daddy grandma said hi",tom was scared of his mind. "How…..did…..you?",nevermind and sweety". "Ok dad ." after that tom went to work he work as a log miner he was working and then he fell and went to sleep out of nowhere and again he hears the same voice, "you didn't come and now you have forced my hand". Tom woke up and he knew what that voice ment he rushed to his house and…..his family were dead. Tom's eyes filled with so much grief he awakened the sharingan and pain he was broking. Two weeks pass and he is sitting drukedly in a chair and he thinks, "if i was there i could of fucked my family….I...I".and then he snaps and says, Fuck this i'm going to the fucking moon." tom had a way to get to the moon but it would leave him powerless for 24 hours. "I have to try...I can't just….forget it i'm going.

The next hour tom has a suit and tie and a bunch of guns, dildos , and toys. Tom appears on the moon to see a temple. The temple had stachus of him his brother and his father. "Hmmm I swear I wasn't in any of these but…..somehow I remember all of them." at that moment tom sees Tracy and Wanda and he cries with joy and walks away because he was here for someone no something evil. Tom's brother Jace the deme god of the moon walks into tom's presents. Tom knew he was a demigod but he tried not to care he ran at his brother with all his might and will he was a demigod to but his powers were drained ," brother your weak and the earth has made you weaker you can't beat my meat so give up. I brought you here so i could be a full god and take your power and be up there with are father." "No you can't take my powers!" tom realized that this is not only for revenge but for the fate of the earth as well. "I will …...not let you t….ta...take the earth!" tom gets his powers back but still drunk he will still lose but he tries to evale, he sees his daughter Wanda and closed his eyes and opens them his eyes turned white and his body had a red glow to it and he fought and fought but he still got knocked down he looked at wanda his baby his sweetheart.

"Sweety wake up daddy has to go be good to mommy for me ok", as he get blasted across the. Wanda sees this and she fills with rage and anger and so much power her father had died and the power went to her she full of all this power and she knows what to do with it as wanda lets her father's body out of her hands she get up looks at her uncle and says in a god like voice "You will pay" as she proceeds to beat him into the ground and blast him and throw him into walls he finally retreated to his father and it is done she saved the world. After that she got her mother and just walked away and said "mommy its ok the bad man on the moon is gone we will be safe now.

Ch 2/ My name is Wanda Moon

Ten years later tracy is on the couch beating his meat when she sees someone she hoped she never see and then the moon god Reklaw spoke with a demonic voice, "You know what I want Tracy, you can't have her", "You can't have her Reklaw" at moment Tracy knew she was going to die and she couldn't tell Wanda. As that is happening Wanda is at work she works as a detective for the Luner City Police or the L.C.P.D. she trying to solve a case she tells her partner Danny Walker, "Aww man we can't find this guy", "Yes we can Wanda we just have to try harder", Walker you don't get it im…….". She thought she saw Reklaw btu then then a school bus past and then...he was gone just as he came. "What is it Wanda?...wanda?" "what oh um it's nothing I just spaced out,my bad". Right after that the same bus explodes. "omg what happened" "the fucking bus just explode how could you ask that right now", " oh ya" "dumb ass" Wanda rushes over to the bus and sees her mother with 23 other kids dead, "omg mom no" "don't…...worry sweety….. I'm going to the land of the …..mo..moon. At that second wanda's eyes glew white and she blew up the bus even more.

The next day wanda went to her home and her husband asked, "wanda what's wrong honey what's wong tell me please." "there is nothing wrong Jay I just had a bad day." "no you didn't just have i bad i felt that power too." "I know it was probably just an earthquake". The next day wanda and her partner both go to the bus and look at it even though Wanda know what happened it her job and she has to do this. "Hey Wanda this is your mother right", wanda says sadly, "yes". "Are you sure you can take this case I mean it is connected to you somehow i know it". "Back off Walker", "Im just saying wanda it is your …...mother". Walker turns around and sees Wanda's eyes and backs up. "Wanda"?, "oh shit i'm sorry walker you didn't see anything." "Ya but I…...wait your eyes….What the hell?" .Wanda lost control of her powers because the baby she is having she didn't tell Jay her husband yet. She went home and she had a nightmare about her dying in the moon tempel where she killed her uncle and where her father died,her husband ask her, "What..Is..wrong Wanda your acting weirder by the day. "Im fine Jay I just need to sleep and lots of coffee and lots of it". "Ok whatever".

The moon boy Jordan /Ch 3

The next month went by and Wanda told Jay that she was having a child and his name was Jordan Moon wanda kept her father's last name and now Jordan has it. "Mom can I go to the mall after school", " No Jordan you know you have bad grades" "but mom I can fix them" "not in a week" "Yes I can I can use my powers" jordan had powers over the mind and matter, "I can make the teacher give me good grades", " you just told me your plan you little scammer." "crap". Jay walks in the room, "No cursing mister." "Dad, Mom i'm fourteen with like three friends", "i'm capable of surviving one night and I know how to use my powers well." "No!" wanda says angrily." "Um sorry but no". Jordan being a teenager of course still went to the movies with his friends Lex, Jess , and Chase, Chase says "Hey Jordan I thought your mom said you can't come" "well she did..but I went anyways" lex says, " your going to get us both in trouble"."dude your mom is scary".

"Come on guys don't be a wuss Lex my mom won't do cr….. Oh crap!!". Jordan sees his mom with his dad there at the movies, "OH crap dude your mom and dad are..at the freaking movies,lex says jokingly",dude do parents even do that anymore. "I don't know shut up Chase".Wanda looks over and sees Jordan and taps Jay on the back jay looks at Jordan and gives that signal that parents give to come here. He walks over and says "mom,dad,I…..can't explain but….." at that moment Jordan knew he was going to get grounded. Jordan you are in so much trouble you don't even know.

Ch4 The man on the moon Jordan moon

That week Jordan was grounded and he use his powers more and more just because he was bored in his room without wanda knowing Jordan says , "I got caught and now I can go to the movies for like another week". Lex calls Jordan the next day and is putting her ear to the door like a worried mother that she is to see if he is talking to any girls.Wanda hears this instead, "My mom is super mad at me and I can't do this man". and then out of nowhere a horde of animals are outside jordans window he sees them but faintly almost if as the where ghost, "Bro I see something outside my window". "Well what is it"? "I don't know bro let me check it out really quick". as he goes to check it out the animals vanish. "what the heck ". But he wakes up to find that it was just a dream.

Latter the next day at school Jordan ,Alex,Jess and chase are walking in the Luner city high school corridor when jordan thinks back to what he saw last night in his dream and he thinks, "was it real? I will just sleep on it when I get home", as he finishes the day of school he goes home in his room and ask Wanda, "Hey mom do you know if grandpa Tom seen ghost animal".he chuckles, Wanda says umm no Jordan", "why would he see ghost animals". Jordan says , "no reason just to I just ask because um..be….bec..because I don't mom just mom just to ask". "Ok?" Wanda says confused.

The next day Wanda and Jordan went to the park for a family get together, "Hey um Jordan what happened yesterday you seemed nervous?", "Um nothing mom". "Ok Jordan". As that is happening the sky is turning a reddish color and the clouds are evaporating fast as if the sky is on fire the one evil that no one can escape comes down from the skys. And slowly Jordan opens his eyes because that hole day was dream Jordan looks frightened. The next morning Jordan's teachers want to have a parent teacher conference to talk about Jordan's rouge attitude after that Joradn goes back to his room and thinks "If i can just do this one thing right mabye I can find out whats going on here TBC..


End file.
